In 1962 hybrid seeds were created from controlled pollinations between `Schoharie Spy` (a sport of `Northern Spy`) and `Empire`. A population of 542 seedlings with the New York State Agricultural Experiment Station progeny designation 62621 were planted June of 1964 on the Sullivan Farm of the Cornell University's New York State Agricultural Experiment Station at Geneva, N.Y. One seedling in this population was planted in row 3, tree 678, and its fruit was first described on Oct. 15, 1971 and the tree was marked as worthy of further observation. On Oct. 15, 1972, it was described again and at the time was given the selection number of NY 429. This selection was made by Dr. Robert D. Way who was the apple breeder at the time and is now Professor Emeritus. Propagation wood was taken from R3T678 to make new trees which were planted in May of 1975 and fruited for 11 years until the orchard was removed. Trees were also made and planted in May of 1983, fruiting from 1986 to the present time. Asexual reproduction was first performed by cleft grafting onto a seven year old seedling and by budding onto MM.106 rootstock in 1973 in Geneva, N.Y. Trees were also distributed to collaborators in the USA through the Fruit Testing Nursery Association NY (formerly named the New York Fruit Testing Association), Hedrick Hall, New York State Agricultural Experiment Station, Geneva. These collaborators assisted us in evaluating the merits of this selection under restricted nondistribution test agreements. NY 429 is being named and released as `Fortune` and is the subject of this invention.